Ultima
'Ultima '(ウルチマ, Urutima) also known as the 'Legendary Soldier '(伝説の兵士, Densetsu No Heishi) is a member of the heroes association secret elite squadron. As a testament to his power, he was widely regarded by the executive chairmen and president of the hero association to be a candidate for the first place of the s-class heroes, and was widely elected to take such a place, however, he instead pursued the service in the elite squadron, now being the leader of the secret company of highly elite s-class heroes. Ultima is a unique case, his power and threat level comes not from the inherent strength he was born with, as he is basically indifferent from a normal human, but rather, the true extent of his might comes from his "resources", as he has access to intelligence, technology, medicine, and subsequent possibility that not even the strongest opponents can account for. He is a highly trained killer, an ex-military agent who is considered the elite of the elite, having mastered countless methods of martial arts, combat, the operating of military hardware of all different kinds, as well as being a gifted intellectual, all things which work together in a perfect state of harmonious unison to make him an absolute force of nature. It is his ability to respond to and deal with disastrous threats and monsters which are seemingly completely out of his league which has earned him the infamous title of "ultima" -- a hero name which he proudly wears as one who deals away with all threats with frigid, instantaneous efficiency, skill, and utter remorselessness in the process. For the longest while ultima offered his boundless talent in protecting people to a myriad of different armies, traveling the world as a secret agent and fighting on the side of justice and righteosness to preserve the safety of earths people at all times. Now as the leader of the secret elite squadron of heroes, a band of heroes who were handpicked from the s-class personally by the executive chairmen of the hero association, for their skills, talents and power which exceeded that of any other from their peers, ultima stands as, without a doubt one of the single most powerful, influential, skilled and intelligent heroes not only on earth, but perhaps throughout the entire universe, having become singlehandedly responsible for the savior and preservation of billions of lives all across the earth, and even saving the entirety of his home planet from fated destruction and complete devastation numerous times throughout the course of his career, continuing to grow and expand his vast arsenal of weapons, wealth, and gadgets so as to preserve humanity from threats. Appearance General Appearance Signature Costume Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality Relationships Closest Allies Sworn Enemies Background Early Life Synopsis Powers & Abilities : "There is no situation, no opponent, no disaster within the realm, or outside of possibility that I have not accounted for. I guarantee you that regardless of what fate shovels into my face, I already have a precaution in place to counteract it. Make no mistake, with the time and effort I've put into my research for the greater good, if a threat comes along that requires me to tap into godhood, you'd better believe I'll tap into such power to tackle the threat. Pray you never have to test my word on that" ''--Ultima foreshadows his power. If there is one thing that ultima has proven over the course of his extremely dominant career as a hero, as well as the leader of the secret elite hero fighting sqaudron, it is that there is positively ''nothing ''that he cannot account for. Having used his gifted intellect and physical abilities to the highest possible extent towards putting the safety of the human race above all else, ultima has an answer for every possible situation, it's something that he has become infamous for, in fact. Astonishingly, although he is no greater than the generic peak human to begin with, the gadgetry, tools, and weapons which he has access, either carried on his person at all times or otherwise, are shown to be effective in instantaneously quelling and disabling god-level disasters on any scale. Opponents which by all accounts should have slaughtered and trashed him into the ground with casual ease have been, and continue to be dominated and utterly enfeebled in a manner that can only be considered brutally, humiliatingly, and utterly onesidedly by ultima. Physical Abilities '''Peak Human Physiology: '''Ultima was born physically gifted for a human being. He possesses a physical constitution, musculature, health, and fitness which has been conditioned to the highest possible zenith of human perfection that is possible. Having completely eliminated the useless functions and muscles of his body, while sharpening the useful functions to and cultivating his abilities to a state which is such he possessess an almost supernatural degree of physical prowess, ultima's physiology can only be described as one having been tempered to a state of complete and utter physical perfection. Because of this, his athletic abilities such as his stamina, energy, and general physical capacity are all far above that of even the greatest human athletes, possessing stamina, tenacity, and potentiality for hard, extremely demanding and intense physical activity or complex movements and operations, thus allowing him to engage and complete even the most intense of physical tasks and movements with only the most casual of ease. '''Intellectual Super Genius: '''Ultima was born with a brain capable of feats of learning, perception, data intake, memorization, and general mental or intellectual faculties which greatly surpass that of any other member of the human species by leaps and bounds. He has exploited this fact to the highest possible degree, and as a testament to his sheer intelligence, wisdom, and intellect, ultima's IQ is currently measured at many tens of thousands. It is thanks to this intellectual supremacy, which towers enormously over that of even the greatest and most sharpened human minds that ultima is considered a supremely deadly and dangerous foe. He is capable of performing complex procedures within his mind, to an intricacy and level which greatly exceeds the capacity of any other human being, and because of this intelligence, ultima has obtained mastery over countless highly complicated disciplines of science, literature, psychology, biology, engineering, medicine, mathematics, and many more, continuing to expand his vast knowledge even to this date. '''Gifted Sensory System: '''As a human whose brain is not limited or held back int he same way as any other member of his races, ultima is also granted access to the truest depths of his sensory faculties which relate to his brain. His 5 senses in this regard are all sharpened to the point where he is many dozens of times more perceptive and receptive of his environment at all times thanks to the sheer aptitude and insight which his senses provide him. For example, his sense of sight is so powerful that he views his surroundings in a clarity of definition which greatly exceeds that of the greatest military camera's, and his superhuman brain allows him to instantaneously memorize everything his eyes perceive in an instant right down to the tiniest detail. He can also view and perceive things from many hundreds of meters way. His sense of touch is such that he can sense vibrations of movement as objects and mass travels through the air, sending reverberations towards him and throughout the ground, allowing him to tell what his opponents will do or are doing based solely upon their breathing, the sound of their blood running through their veins, their heartbeat, vocal behaviors, and more, making him almost untouchable in close quarters. '''Flawless Immune System: '''Ultima possesses the single most potent and all powerful immune system known to man. Another genetic gift that he was born with, his body is resistant to all forms of disease, sickness, poisons, venoms, and even terminal diseases such as cancer or aids. Put under a microscope, it was observed that every germ which makes contact with his person dies the instant that it is applied to the surface of his skin. Any outside sources of genetic or biological material which enter his system are immediately adapted to and attacked by his extremely powerful, perceptive and mighty genes, which breakdown, swallow up, and annihilate all germs regardless of how dangerous or effective the instant that they are detected within his bloodstream. Even the most advanced of artificially engineered diseases are counteracted and rendered utterly useless against his body, making him ideal for engaging in work and missions such as severel pandemics or virus outbreaks, as his system simply formulates an instant immunity to anything it comes into contact with, regardless of danger or toxicity. Martial Arts Mastery Ultima is an extremely lethal and dangerous fighter. Possessing both limitless theoretical deduction and gifted physical application allows ultimate to perform only the most impossible of feats in fights, and he is infamous for being able to pummel and dominate foes which should be capable of crushing him. Ultima's fighting style is one which has been carefully, meticulously pieced together and designed so as to ensure that he not only has an answer for every possible incoming attack, thrown by any opponent, but to parrying and counter said attacks so devastatingly that his foes are rendered killed as a result of attacking him, something which has become commonplace in fights. As a testament to his fighting skills, ultima was capable of rendering evil god fists attacks useless against him, answering the incoming blows of devastating force with complex redirection movements and techniques. '''Ultimate MIlitary Fist '(究極武事拳, Kyuukyoku Bujiken) is the name of ultima's signature fighting style, and rare form of highly dangerous martial arts which has been cultivated and composed over a series of years by his coldly calculative mind and gifted ability for physical execution. More commonly spoken of under its abbreviated title of UMF, it is a style of combat which was born out of ultima's extended study and practice of every style of martial arts and military fighting techniques which existed up until that point. Ultima carefully scanned, examined, and incorporated only the most effective techniques of martial arts throughout all history, modified them and sharpened them to become as deadly and lethal as possible, blending them into a new, extremely technical and highly complex system which can account for every possible combat situation against any opponent regardless of strength or power. The result was UMF, Ultima's signature fighting style, which works to severely injure and kill the opponent as quickly and brutally as possible. Fighting Techniques 'Mental Appropriation Link '(心的充当 リンク, Shinteki Juto Rinku) is one of the deadliest and most dangerous tools at ultima's disposal. Using his unbelievably perceptive, sharp mind which has doctoral mastery in psychology, the behavior of animals, the cross-examining of thought process which results in easily deducing the character and true nature of all those who he comes into contact with, ultima has manufactured a state of mind he calls the "mental appropriation link", which is a technique only an intellectual with an absurdly high IQ such as him is capable of remotely grasping, let alone performing to his extent. By using his boundless perceptive insight, ultima can literally replicate the mental mannerisms and brainwaves of his targets within his own mind, right down to the tiniest unconscious afterthought. This allows him to discern exactly what his target in question will do, long before they do it. He see's it perfectly, their emotions, thought processes, fears, desires, intentions, before they even realize it themselves. Thus he is rendered completely immune to most exchanges and oncoming attacks, as shown when he battled invincible mask in exhibition, a hero many times superior to ultima in terms of physical abilities, and yet, invincible mask failed completely to even lay a finger on ultima due to the fact his mental appropriation told him exactly what his opponent was going to do. Using this skill, ultima was even able to battle in a relatively dominant fashion against saitama. Utilized Weaponry 'High Frequency Weaponry '(高周波武器, Koshuha Buki) the signature form of melee weaponry which ultima uses are high frequency technology-based tools. At all times, ultima carries on his person a HF weapon, usually a few knives and at times a sword modeled after the traditional japanese katana with a number of tactical combat modifications to make these weapons all the more dangerous and effective in close quarters combat. In terms of composition, ultima's HF weaponry are molded out of tritonium-tesselium ultrasteel, the signature base material used in all military products manufactured by the atlas composition. With the properties of tritonium, a steel which holds an unbelievably dense atomic makeup, as well as the characteristics of tesselium, which absorbs and blends with all outside contact force based on vibration, ultima's high frequency weapons are absurdly close to indestructible. Equipped with high frequency vibration engines, the blades also resonate so intensely that they literally shake apart the atomic bonds of everything they come into contact with, durability in this case is therefore rendered almost superficial, as the HF weapons can bypass even the sturdiest defenses. Utilized Equipment 'Oracle Program '(神託プログラム, Shintaku Puroguramu) is the extremely advanced, organic artificial intelligence held within the unique compact super computer unit which is implanted in ultima's brain. The oracle program is essentially an all powerful intelligent voice in ultima's head which serves as the ultimate data hub, battle computer, advisor, and partner when engaged in battle. Essentially being a computer granting ultima access to data and information on the fly, oracle is also the single most advanced hacking system in the world, even more intelligent than ultima himself. Because of this, ultima is essentially rendered an omnipotent datapath who is capable of accessing and appropriating in form of digitized data in an instant through oracle, who acts exclusively based on the behavior of ultima's thoughts and brainwaves, essentially having a constant psychic link with the highly advanced computer program at all times. Ultima is also fed immediate battle data which tells him about the history, powers and abilities, techniques, physiology, and all other data upon any foe he encounters. 'Nanomechanisms '(ナノ機械, Nanokikai) within his system have been implanted billions of tiny nanomachines, via injection. These extremely advanced, artificially intelligent mechanical tools serve various highly important tasks as they work with ultima's already incredibly powerful biological system, enhancing his internal abilities ever more. The countless nanomechanisms which exist coursing throughout his body can affix themselves to his muscles and perform highly advanced methods of massage therapy and fitness routines, essentially keeping ultima in a continuous state of peak human physiology without ever actually having to put in the work or physical labor required to keep such a physique. The nanomechanisms also act as highly advanced lifelines, triggering various functions of his body in response to threats or injury and supercharging his latent resistance to damage and enemy attacks quite enormously. 'Utility Brace '(効用腕輪, Koyo Tamaki) is arguably one of, if not the single most valuable tool at ultima's disposable. Upon his left wrist is worn a rather simple brace which can seemingly function as a smartphone and a data display granting ultima access to numerous important military faculties. His utility brace can be used as a communicator and to micromanage the various tools at his disposable, giving orders to his teammates, triggering the function of numerous gadgets, etc. However, the greatest function of the uitility brace by far is the fact that it is directly connected to a pocket dimension known as the "utility dimension" as spoken of by ultima. This dimension of hidden subspace has been stored with what may very well be billions of highly advanced weapons, tools, field supplies, gadgets, items for rapid healing and medicine, etc, and by nothing more than a mental command via his link with oracle, ultima can summon a specific tool to his hand, which is transported via advanced interdimensional teleportation technology, literally allowing him to pull weapons from thin air. 'The Hyper Tank '(ハイパータンク, Haipa Tanku) one of the many engineering marvels assembled and built by the atlas corporation is the hyper tank. Ultima's signature vehicle, designed to be faster, more agile and generally more nimble than the greatest modern racing car, and tougher than the most devastating military weapons systems on the planet, a prospect which, by way of ultima's personal hand in designing and building the hyper tank, has been utterly achieved. Even more advanced than mach racer's mach super turbo, the hyper tank is a vehicle capable of doing everything at once. It not only delivers ultima to the scene of a disaster faster than any other vehicle on earth with its 85,000 horsepower W65 engine boosted by an eightfold turbocharger system, it can dogfight and battle striding about the battlefield thanks to its ability to shift between various different combat modes, acting both the role of an unstoppable multi trillion dollar tank and a matchless drag racing supercar all at once. Equipped with only the most advanced of systems and enduring of tritonium-tesselium armor plating, shield generators, explosive weaponry, railgun technology and AI drone mode via link with the oracle program, the hyper tank is truly one of the greatest and most fear-inducing tools at ultima's disposal, going hand in hand with his presence on the battlefield. Image Gallery Quotes Quotes About Ultima Quotes By Ultima Trivia *Of all the various characters I've made on the wiki, I've decided that Ultima will be my "main" at least for the time being. I will be dedicating the majority of my efforts to writing out a story for him, fleshing out his powers, abilities, past, and general character, as I have also chosen to use ultima as my personal rp character. *To the keen and experienced eye, the following facts are obvious; Ultima is heavily inspired by various incarnations of batman, being heavily inspired by bruce wayne's character, hence the fact that most of the time, he is no more than a peak human being. Ultima is draws on inspiration from hideo kojima's various snake characters heavily, mostly big boss and venom snake. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Ex Military Category:Heroes